British Board of Film Classification (UK)
Background: The British Board of Film Classification (BBFC), originally British Board of Film Censors, is a non-governmental organisation, funded by the film industry and responsible for the national classification and censorship of films within the United Kingdom. It has a statutory requirement to classify videos, DVDs and some video games under the Video Recordings Act 2010 (previously, the Video Recordings Act 1984; it was accidentally repealed earlier in the decade). 1913-1930s Magazine_cooking_bbfc.jpg Bumper: On a dark grey-black background, we see a rectangular chalk-like frame with a crown at the top, surrounding the arched words "BRITISH BOARD OF FILM CENSORS" with its address below it, and the cursive words "This picture (Name of Film) has been passed for/as (Certificate)" with the film's certificate in the bottom right corner. Certification symbols: * U - Universal Exhibition * A - Public Exhibition FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Pretty much extinct. Was seen in British cinemas during the time period. It's unknown if this card has been revisited anywhere else. 1930s-1970 25.-201457163117 original.jpg 40.-201457163533 original.jpg X-certificate.jpg Bumper: We see the words "BRITISH BOARD OF FILM CENSORS" on a black background with the address below it. Below this address is a notification saying "This is to certify that (NAME OF FILM) has been passed for/as (CERTIFICATE)" Certification Symbols: * U - universal exhibition * A - more suitable for adult audiences * H (1932-1951)/X (1951-1970) - Horror, only suitable for ages 16 and older FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Should be intact on the American version of TCM. It's also intact on Dentist on the Job, the first three or so minutes of which appear as an easter egg at the beginning of the 2002 Special Edition DVD of Monty Python and the Holy Grail. 1970-December 18, 1982 Bumper: On a black background, we see "BRITISH BOARD OF FILM CENSORS" at the left and below it, the location of the BBFC. Under it is some small info about the BBFC, including the president and directors' signatures. On the right, we see a coloured rectangle with a pattern consisting of the full name in small type and stacked on the left of it. On the rectangle is the name of the film and a line below it. Under it is "THIS FILM HAS BEEN PASSED" and the film's rating. Certification Symbols and Rectangle Colours: * U - a yellow rectangle. * A - a green rectangle. * AA - a light blue rectangle. * X - a red rectangle. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare; seen on several pre-cert VHS releases from the UK and before movies played at the cinema. Examples where to find each one: * U: Telly Savalas Looks at Birmingham, Benji * A: Telefon, Tarka the Otter (Only on the Rank Video Library pre-cert Laserdisc), Time Bandits (Only as a cameo appearance in the film's trailer), The Black Hole, High Ice * AA: Creepshow, Norman Loves Rose, Demon Seed, Something to Hide, Alligator * X: The Evil Dead, Bruce Lee: The Man, The Myth, Shivers, Visiting Hours, The Kentucky Fried Movie,'' Three Immoral Women'', Going Steady, Lemon Popsicle, The Comeback, Rosemary's Killer, The Streetwalker, Slavers 1970-December 18, 1982 Bumper: On a black background, we see "BRITISH BOARD OF FILM CENSORS" at the left and beside it, the text "CERTIFICATE TRAILER ADVERTISING A(N) CERTIFICATE FILM" with a horizontal white line dividing each side. The same logos from the black card are used to represent the certificates. Certification Symbols: * U - Universal. All ages permitted. * A - Children aged five and over permitted. Not recommended for children under 14. * AA - Teenagers aged fourteen and over permitted. Restricted to that age. * X - Adults aged eighteen and over permitted. Restricted to that age. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare; presumably used with several trailers at the cinema (as was the purpose) around the time but prints of this age are hard to find. Available as an extra on the DVD of Scanners (attached to the theatrical trailer). December 19, 1982-December 31, 2002 BBFC_U_Card_(Chicken_Run).jpg|''Chicken Run'' (2000), Cinema BBFC_PG_Card_(Strictly_Ballroom).png|''Strictly Ballroom'' (1992), Video BBFC_U_Card_(The_Magic_Sword_Quest_for_Camelot).png|''The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot'' (1998), Video BBFC_Uc_Card_(The_Snowman).png|''The Snowman'' (1982), Video Screen Shot 2019-08-22 at 07.21.47.png|''Robin Hood: Prince of Theives'' (1991), Video Downloadgraded.png|''The Living Daylights'' (1987), Cinema Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends.JPG|''Further Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends'' (1985), Video Screen Shot 2019-08-22 at 07.20.04.png|''Mighty Mouse: Wolf! Wolf!'' (1990), Video BBFC_12_Video_Card.png|''Goldeneye'' (1995), Video ChDOOwuWIAEkPVw.jpg|''Twin Peaks'' (1990), Video BBFC-15-Grammar-Error.png|''National Lampoon's European Vacation'' (1985), Video (With the punctuation error) FMJ.PNG|''Full Metal Jacket'' (1987), Video -12- PLEASURE PILL.png LwRAoI4.png T2.png|''Terminator 2: Judgement Day'' (1991), Video -15- THE BLAIR WITCH PROJECT.png|''The Blair Witch Project'' (1999), Cinema British-18-certificate-for-querelle-dxnmp1.jpg|''Querelle'' (1982), Video -15- MISSING IN ACTION.png|''Missing In Action'' (1984), Video An4BAQVCMAEj1i4 - Copy.png|''Child's Play'' (1988), Cinema -C.H.U.D.-.png|''C.H.U.D.'' (1984), Video BBFC-Palace-Variant-No-Text.png|''Night of the Demons'' (1988), Video (With no text) BBFC-Medusa-Transition.png|''Eddie and the Cruisers II: Eddie Lives!'' (1989), Video (If you look closely, there are lilac borders with red lines surrounding the top and bottom, which move away, revealing this card) Download (7).png|The CBS-Fox Placeholder card, before The Simpsons short, Family Therapy Download (8).png|The CBS-Fox placeholder card, before a VHS promo for Miracle Landing Screen Shot 2019-07-18 at 06.31.23.png|The CBS-Fox placeholder card, classifying Resurrected (1989) 18 rare.png|The CBS-Fox placeholder card, classifying The Fly II (1989) Bumper: On a black background, we see "BRITISH BOARD OF FILM CENSORS" at the top and below it, the location of the BBFC. Under it is "This is to certify that", then the name of the film (in a bold Arial font, also uppercased) and a line below it. Under it is "has been passed" and the film's rating, with a description of it under it. The president and directors' signatures are written to the left and right respectively. Certification Symbols and Descriptions: * Universal Children (Uc): A green triangle, "Particularly suitable for young children". This rating is exclusive to home video releases. * Universal (U): Another green triangle, "UNIVERSAL - Suitable for all". * Parental Guidance (PG): A yellow triangle, "PARENTAL GUIDANCE - Some scenes may be unsuitable for younger children". * 12 Accompaniment/Advisory (12A) (for a limited time in 2002): An orange circle, Children under 12 must be accompanied by an adult 18 years of age or older. * 12 (beginning in 1989, began video use in 1994): A white circle with a red border, "Only for persons of twelve years and over". * 15: Another white circle with a red border, "Only for persons of fifteen years and over". * 18: A red circle, "Only for persons of eighteen years and over". Variants: *When the BBFC changed their name in late 1985, the card was modified accordingly. The word "CENSORS" is replaced with "CLASSIFICATION", and "has been passed" now says "has been classified for cinema exhibition". *On video releases, the text is shifted to the left, and says "has been classified for supply as a video recording". *On Screen Original releases, the film's name is written in a more crude font, and adds "SCREEN ORIGINAL PRESENTS" above the name. *On some CBS/Fox, Curzon Video and Castle Pictures rental releases, an alternate placeholder is used with the text "The following feature has been categorised by the British Board of Film Classification as" followed by the rating symbol. *On some Palace releases, "This is to certify", the name of the movie, and "has been classified to supply as a video recording" are removed from the card. FX/SFX: None usually. However, a few Medusa tapes have a special transition for the card. Music/Sounds: None, but on some Krypton Force tapes, Strauss' Radetzky March (serving as the intro music for the Krypton Force logo) plays in the middle of the card. Availability: Very common. It can be found on old British VHS releases, and was also seen before movies at the cinema played. Here are some examples: * The Uc version is quite a tough find, but it can be found on the early Guild Home Video release of Further Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, the Medusa Communications release of The Houndcats and the Barkleys Volume 2, and the original 1982 UK release of The Snowman. * The U version can be found on Edinburgh, the 1993 re-release of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Once Upon a Forest, Thumbelina, The Pebble and the Penguin, The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot, and some Screen Original and Krypton Force tapes, like Sci-Bots Volume 9: Surrender by Force, among others. * The PG version is seen on The Cartier Affair, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, Strictly Ballroom, Jack Frost, Little Shop of Horrors, Edward Scissorhands, Driving Me Crazy (known as Dutch in America), Wayne's World, Cannonball Run II, Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, and Willow, among others. * The 12A version was only used for a limited time in 2002. It was seen on The Bourne Identity when it was in UK cinemas, but possibly on other movies from the time with this certificate. * The 12 version can be found on the sample tape of Dances with Wolves, and also on The Man Who Knew Too Little, Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, The Pelican Brief, Mars Attacks!, Empire Records, Joe's Apartment, and Grumpy Old Men, among others. * The 15 version is seen on National Lampoon's European Vacation, High Spirits, Cantonen Iron Kung Fu, Missing in Action, City Slickers, Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence, Tequila Sunrise, Batman, Batman Returns, Thelma and Louise, St Elmo's Fire, The Commitments, and Frantic, among others. * The 18 version is the easiest find, having been seen on I Drink Your Blood, Tenebrae, Q: The Winged Serpent, Radioactive Dreams, Society, Harlem Nights, The Return of the Living Dead, Sweet Sixteen (1983), Tuareg: The Desert Warrior, Rats: Night of Terror, Cujo, Lethal Weapon 1 and 2'', and the 1988 re-release of ''200 Motels, among many others. * The Palace variant can be found on When Harry Met Sally, Night of the Demons, and Slam Dance. * The Medusa variant can be found on Eddie & the Cruisers II: Eddie Lives!, Re-Animator 2, and Dangerous Game. * The CBS/Fox & Castle Pictures placeholder can be found on the rental tapes of The War of the Roses, Resurrected, Howling IV: Original Nightmare, Fist Fighter, Jack's Back and The Fly II, and also on the retail tapes of Howard's End, Hot Shots!, and My Best Friends. Note that The War of the Roses uses the U and PG variants during the trailer reel (the U variant appears for The Simpsons short "Family Therapy" and the PG variant before a VHS promo for Miracle Landing). Confusingly, the PG rating refers to the film being advertised and not the promo itself, which is rated U. Editor's Note: Rarely, the card would feature a grammar, spelling or punctuation error on the film title. For example, if you look at the card with National Lampoons European Vacation, it is actually meant to be National Lampoon'''s European Vacation. December 19, 1982-??? U_U star wars.png PG.jpg -PRIME RISK-.png FILE-WALL-STREET-png..png -IRRECONCILABLE DIFFERENCES-.png -STREAMERS-.png PGPG.png -DYING YOUNG-.png -WESTERN CIV crop-.jpg -TALK RADIO- crop.jpg Edward II.png -SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY-.png -LENNY LIVE AND UNLEASHED crop-.jpg -THE ADVENTURES OF FORD FAIRLANE-.png FILE-EMPIRE-STATE-png..png -THE EXORCIST III-.png -OUT OF CONTROL-.png top gun.png DQI86tNWAAAv13J.jpg -TCM THE BEGINNING-.png Bumper: On a black background, we see an age rating for the trailer at the top and below it, the age rating of the film that it advertises, with accompanying text. Certification Symbols and Descriptions: * Universal (U): A green triangle. * Parental Guidance (PG): A yellow triangle. * 15: A light red circle. * 18: A dark red circle. Variants: *Sixteen potentially exist for each rating combination. *Some only show the rating of the trailer (e.g. if the film hasn't yet been certified). *The cinema variants rearrange the "TRAILER ADVERTISING" text horizontally and remove the white border. These also appear on Palace and Guild videos. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. However, before Nukie, the trailer's opening music plays over the card. Availability: Rare, but it can be found on old British VHS rentals between the 1980's and the mid-1990's, mainly from Fox, Palace Pictures, VFO, Medusa Communications, Castle Pictures, Thorn-EMI Screen Entertainment, Videoform Pictures and Guild. Also played before trailers at the cinema: Please bear in mind that the below instances of where these bumpers can be found are not always the actual certificate for the movie itself. Eg: How to Get Ahead in Advertising once had the PG/PG bumper, even though the movie itself - and other pre-trailer bumpers for said movie - has a 15 certificate. * The U/U variant appears before a widescreen VHS promo for the original trilogy for Star Wars '', as well as ''When the Whales Came, Just Ask for Diamond and Driving Miss Daisy (all video). * The U/PG variant appears before Nukie, Hot Shots!, The Boy Who Could Fly, The Sheriff and the Satellite Kid, Why Did you Pick on Me?, Prime Risk, Nobody's The Greatest, Wizards of the Lost Kingdom, Cocoon: The Return, Nadine, Date With an Angel, The Last Starfighter, The Gods Must Be Crazy II, Illegally Yours, Licence to Drive, A World Apart, Sweet Talker, Edward Scissorhands, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (all video) and Invaders from Mars (cinema). * The U/15 variant appears before Grace Quigley, Nuns on the Run, Revenge of the Nerds Part II, School Spirit, From The Hip, Firestarter, No Surrender, Class Action, Street Hero, Power, Torn Allegiance, Wall Street, Gardens of Stone, Say Anything, Maid to Order, Irreconcilable Differences (all video), Privates on Parade and St. Elmo's Fire (both cinema). * The U/18 variant appears before Streamers, Bobbie Jo and the Outlaw, Macon County Line (all video) and Breathless (cinema). * The PG/PG variant appears before Big, King Kong Lives, Catch Me if You Can (1989), How to Get Ahead in Advertising, Legend of the White Horse, Erik the Viking, The Long Walk Home, Life Stinks, Buddy's Song, Robin Hood and Home Alone (all video). * The PG/15 variant appears before Black Widow, When Harry Met Sally, Working Girl, The Commitments, Young Guns II: Blaze of Glory, Big, How to Get Ahead in Advertising, Only the Lonely, Dying Young, Fine Gold - Ono Fino, Soursweet, The Decline of Western Civilization Pt II: The Metal Years, Satisfaction, The War of the Roses, How I Got Into College, The Abyss, Les Patterson Saves The World and Vital Signs (all video). *The PG/18 variant appears before Predator, Talk Radio, Rampage, Dune Surfer , Less than Zero and Edward II (all video). * The 15/15 variant appears before A Shock to the System, Die Hard 2, Lenny Live and Unleashed, Desperate Hours, Broadcast News, The Blue Iguana, Pacific Heights, Hostage, Indio, Worth Winning, Omen IV: The Awakening, Conspiracy, High Hopes, The Belly of an Architect, Come See the Paradise, Rooftops, From The Hip, The Bedroom Window and Sleeping with the Enemy (all video). * The 15/18 variant appears before Miller's Crossing, Predator, Jack's Back, The Sicilian, The Fly 2, Dream Demon, Alien Nation, Maximum Overdrive, Two Moon Junction, Nightflyers, Saigon, Prom Night III: The Last Kiss, Howling III: The Marsupials, The Iron Triangle, Collision Course, Empire State and The Adventures of Ford Fairlane (all video). * The 18/18 variant appears before Conquest (cinema), Predator 2, Foreplay, Certain Fury, Stitches, Warbus, Out of Control, The Surrogate, Manhunter, Anguish, C.H.U.D. , Body of Evidence, The Link, Dead Ringers, Salute of the Jugger, The Hidden, A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, Fright Night Part 2, Fist Fighter, Mission Manilla, The Exorcist III, Never Cry Devil, Paint it Black, Two Moon Junction, Devouring Waves, Bad Dreams, Rats: Night of Terror, Marked for Death and a VHS promo for Castle Pictures' Thrilling Chillers (all video). * The U trailer variant appears before Insignificance (video), Thomas and the Magic Railroad and Top Gun (both cinema). * The PG trailer variant appears on the DVD reel of The Parole Officer. * The 18 trailer variant appears before The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning (cinema). January 1, 2003-December 31, 2011 (CROPPED) british-board-of-film-classification-pg-certificate-the-l-dxnm97.jpg Bbfcnew-130510065613-phpapp01-thumbnail-4.jpg Download.png Bumper: On a black background, at the top left of the screen we see the new BBFC logo with "British Board of Film Classification" below it in a small font. Below that is "This is to certify that" and the title of the film below it in a bold Arial font - that's on a line, and below that line is "has been classified for cinema exhibition". The certificate and meaning are now to the right of the screen. The signatures of the president and director are below the main part, and the BBFC's web address "www.bbfc.co.uk" is to the top right of the screen. Certification Symbols and Descriptions: * Universal (U): A green triangle, "UNIVERSAL - Suitable for all". * Parental Guidance (PG): A yellow triangle, "PARENTAL GUIDANCE - General viewing, but some scenes may be unsuitable for young children". * 12A: An orange circle, "Only for persons of 12 years and over, unless accompanied by an adult 18 years and over". * 15: A red circle, "Only for persons of 15 years and over". * 18: Another red circle, "Only for persons of 18 years and over". Trivia: The cinema 12 certificate was modified and renamed 12A. Those under 12 could now be admitted to 12A films, provided that they were accompanied by an adult aged at least 20 years old, although the BBFC recommends that 12 films are generally unsuitable for children under 12 years old. Contrary to popular belief, the certificate was actually introduced with The Bourne Identity, not the first Sam Raimi Spider-Man film. However, Spider-Man and other 12-rated films still on general release at the time were reclassified as 12A. Introduction of the 12A followed two years of consultation and a trial period in Norwich, during which time the certificate was known as PG-12. The video 12 certificate remained unchanged. Shortly after the new certificate was introduced, all of the symbols were graphically modernised but retained all their main features (colour, shape, etc.). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen in cinemas before all films from the start of 2003 to the end of 2011. Titles using this card include The Omen (2006), Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, many Disney+Pixar films during the era (beginning with Finding Nemo and ending with Cars 2) and others. The last film released with it was The Artist. An R18 version presumably exists, because Deep Throat was classified R18 on film in 2005, though due to the conditions under which R18 films must be shown, and the fact that Deep Throat is probably the only film ever given a theatrical R18, it'll likely never surface. January 1, 2012-February 29, 2012 Bumper: On a white background, we see an old-looking certificate. Inside it is the arched phrase "British Board of Film Classification" with "Celebrating 100 Years 1912-2012" inside it. Below that is "This is to certify that" in cursive writing, a dotted line and "has been classified for cinema exhibition" below the dotted line. At the bottom are the president/director signatures, and either side of those are the cert/meaning and the BBFC Centenary logo. Certification Symbols and Descriptions: * Universal (U): A green triangle, "UNIVERSAL - Suitable for all". * Parental Guidance (PG): A yellow triangle, "PARENTAL GUIDANCE - General viewing, but some scenes may be unsuitable for young children". * 12A: An orange circle, "Suitable only for persons of 12 years and over, unless accompanied by an adult 18 years and over". * 12: A red circle, "Suitable only for persons of 12 years and over". * 15: Another red circle, "Suitable only for persons of 15 years and over". * 18: Another red circle, "Suitable only for adults". This is the same for all the retro cards. Trivia: This and the other Retro Cards were made in celebration of the BBFC's 100th anniversary, having started operations in 1912 and to show what the BBFC cards were like over the years. This bumper was based on an old 1910s bumper that was shown here. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This appeared before films in British cinemas for the first two months of 2012. Examples include The Muppets, The Woman in Black, and War Horse. March 1, 2012-April 30, 2012 1948-flat1.jpg -15- BIR ZAMANLAR ANADOLU'DA - ONCE UPON A TIME IN ANATOLIA (2012).jpg Bumper: Styled off and quite similar to the second bumper, except with "Classification" in place of "Censors", the BBFC Centenary logo in place of the badge, "has been classified for cinema exhibition" in place of "has been Passed for ____________" and the modern cert/meaning in place of the old one. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Was seen in cinemas before films released in the second 1/6th of the year. Examples include The Hunger Games, The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (The Pirates!: Band of Misfits in the U.S.) and Avengers Assemble (Marvel's The Avengers in the U.S.). May 1, 2012-June 30, 2012 Bumper: On a black background, we see filming boundaries about the card, which has "BRITISH BOARD of FILM CLASSIFICATION - CELEBRATING 100 YEARS 1912-2012" at the top with the BBFC Centenary logo next to it. Below that is the standard "This is to certify that _______________ has been classified for cinema exhibition" with the cert/meaning at the bottom right and the two signatures to the left. Trivia: This is based on a British Board of Film Censors slide that was used around the 60s that can be viewed here. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Was seen in cinemas before films released in the third 1/6th of 2012, including Men in Black 3, Moonrise Kingdom, and Rock of Ages. July 1, 2012-August 31, 2012 Bumper: Modeled off the third bumper, except the background colour of the right part of the card now matches the colour of the cert (green for U, yellow for PG, orange for 12A, pink for 12, 15, red and 18) and the left part now says "British Board of Film Classification" with the BBFC Centenary logo above it and the BBFC website address (www.bbfc.co.uk) and the two signatures below it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Was seen in cinemas before films released in most of summer 2012. Examples include Ted, The Three Stooges, and The Dark Knight Rises. August 3, 2012 Bumper: On a white background, we see drawn curtains with stars at the top of them, and the BBFC logo inside the stars. Below that are multiple drawn things, including a Coke cup, a bag of popcorn, tickets, a hot dog, fries, two pencils (which contain the signatures) and a camera which is projecting a space where the certificate goes. There are also spaces for the reference number and title. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Was only seen in cinemas before Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. September 1, 2012-October 31, 2012 Bumper: Similar to the fourth bumper, except with the modernised cert and the BBFC Centenary logo. The web address is also below the BRITISH BOARD OF FILM CLASSIFICATION text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Was seen in cinemas before films released during most of fall 2012. Examples include ParaNorman, Skyfall and Ruby Sparks. November 1, 2012-December 31, 2012 Bumper: Practically identical to the 5th bumper, except with the BBFC Centenary logo in place of the regular BBFC logo and "A Century of Cinema" next to it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Was seen in cinemas before all films released in the last two months of the year, although Argo and Pitch Perfect used the previous bumper. Examples include Parental Guidance, Seven Psychopaths, and The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. January 1, 2013-January 15, 2019 -U- PAINT DRYING (2016).jpg -PG- SU SU SUDHI VATHMEEKAM.jpg -12A- NORTHERN LIGHTS.png Anna unbound bbfc.png 13988249 1266788343355157 6680597010523028449 o.png Bumper: We see a smaller white BBFC logo with "Age Ratings You Trust" below it in the top left corner. Below that is the standard "This is to certify that _______________ has been classified for cinema exhibition" except the line and "has been classified for cinema exhibition" are different colors according to the cert (green for U, yellow for PG, orange for 12A, pink for 15 and red for 18). Below that is the cert with the consumer advice and meaning next to it and the meaning is also in a different color according to the cert. Variants: *For films certified from February 24, 2014 onwards, the consumer advice is changed; the BBFCInsight logo is now present with the consumer advice, which now looks slightly different. *From March 12, 2016 onward, David Cooke's signature is replaced by that of the new Director, David Austin. *On rare occasions (e.g. for The Neon Demon ''and ''The Survivalist), the consumer advice isn't shown on the card if it contains spoilers. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen in cinemas before every film released from the start of 2013 up to the second half of January 2019. Examples include Jack the Giant Slayer, Fast & Furious 6, Thor: The Dark World, Bad Words, Kingsman: The Secret Service, and Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. January 16, 2019-present D1yrKiOXgAI LuM.jpg DxN 33PVsAEhzCB - Copy.jpg 2yGGDHVr.jpg D2V6UfAW0AEX8ep - Copy.jpg D4jCZO-WAAE4w5A.jpg D5dzum5XkAENHuD.jpg Bumper: We see a smaller white BBFC logo with "View what's right for you" alongside in the top left corner. Below that is the age certificate with the title, consumer advice and meaning next to it - the title and underline are a different color according to the cert (green for U, yellow for PG, orange for 12A, pink for 15 and red for 18). The signatures, registration number and website link are shown in the remaining corners. Variants: Beginning in late November 2019, the age certificate is now in a solid color, with smoother edges for the triangles on the U and PG certificates, and the certificate title in a plain, white Helvetica font. Also, the BBFC logo is in a different font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen in cinemas before every film classified from January 16, 2019 onwards. Examples include The Lego Movie 2 (U), Wonder Park (PG), Captain Marvel (12A), Serenity (15) and Lords of Chaos (18) - the latter is a rare example of the card cutting straight to the distributor logo instead of fading out. Examples of films with the later variant include Cats (U), Spies in Disguise (PG), Knives Out (12A), Parasite (15), and Airplane Mode (18). Category:Rating Bumpers